In connection with drilling for oil and gas there are heavy requirements as regards capacity and safety in respect of pipe handling. There exist a plurality of various handling systems on today's market, and the present invention has for an objective to provide an improved device for storing pipes whereby the handling and storing operations can be effected in a rational and appropriate manner.